Just a piece of paper Sterek
by WhitexFeather
Summary: Un bout de papier..Tout ça est arrivés à cause d'un stupide et insignifiant bout de papier ce trouvant dans cette foutue veste en cuir ! Ma vie a changé d'une mauvaise manière, d'une très mauvaise manière et malheureusement nous ne sommes pas dans un conte de fées où tout se finit bien, non là, tout ne fait qu'empirer. [Sterek]
1. Prologue

**Jour 1, date inconnue, heure inconnue, lieu inconnu.**

Il fait sombre, trop sombre. Je ne distingue rien, même pas mes propres mouvements et encore moins les murs qui m'entourent. Mon corps tout entier tremble, peut-être est-ce cause du froid, ou bien est-ce dû au fait que je suis terrorisé ? Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis ici mais j'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité. Les seuls sons que j'entend sont le bruit du vent contre la petite vitre teinté de noir et le bruit des gouttes d'eau qui tombent du plafond mal isolé. Ma jambe me fait un mal de chien, je crois que je me suis blessé mais je ne me souviens de rien de ces dernier mois.

 **Jour 2, date inconnue, crépuscule, forêt.**

Un dilemme, je suis face à un dilemme impossible à résoudre. **_A ou B ?_** Si je choisie **_A_** , je tue un innocent, si je choisie **B** , je tue une innocente.  
Au final ça revient au même, mais quand même ! Je ne vais pas faire tuer quelqu'un au hasard ! De plus, les hommes me menaçant s'obstinent à croire que je connais **A** et **B**.  
Quelque chose de froid contre mon crâne me ramène à la réalité.

\- Choisi et en vitesse ou alors c'est les deux qui meurent **, dit la voix rauque de l'homme qui tiens le canon contre ma tête.**

 **Jour 3, date inconnue, heure inconnue, cellule.**

Me revoilà dans cette pièce sale et lugubre. Dans le noir de nouveau, la seule chose que je peux faire en cet instant est prier pour ne pas qu'il s'arrête de nouveau sur moi, pour ne pas qu'il regarde de nouveau par les quatre petits barreaux de la porte de ma..cellule ? Oui je pense que je peux appeler ça une cellule. Je vois un peu de lumière par cette petite ouverture, sûrement la lumière d'une lampe-torche.  
 _Bah oui, en même temps, quelle idée de ne pas mettre d'ampoule hein._  
Je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur ma respiration. _Une seconde, deux secondes, trois secondes._ Je compte tandis que le bruit de sa démarche lourde et disgracieuse retentit. Puis soudain, plus rien. Seul le son d'une serrure que l'on déverrouille brise le silence, puis le grincement d'une porte pour finir par des cris. Ils ne durent pas plus de deux minutes avant de s'éloigner, me plongeant de nouveau dans le silence. Aujourd'hui, rien ne m'arrivera, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre l'heure où un homme passera me glisser un plateau sur lequel se trouve de la purée et du pain ainsi qu'un verre d'eau.

 **Jour 4, date inconnue, heure inconnue, cellule.**

Je vois de nouveau la lumière de sa lampe torche et me recroqueville sur moi-même. Ses pas retentissent et j'essaie tant bien que mal de calmer mon coeur. Il s'arrête plus tôt que la veille et glisse une clef dans une serrure qu'il ouvre. C'est ma porte. Il est seulement à quelque mettre de moi. Je ferme les yeux et rapidement je sens la froideur de sa main sur mon bras. Il me relève aisément.

\- Le chef veux te voir **, me dit-il fermement.**

\- D'accord, c'est cool pour lui mais moi je reste là.

Bon ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment pour être sarcastique, j'avoue.  
Il grogne en m'emmenant avec lui et je me tords dans tout les sens mais je suis faible, je mange mal, je dors mal et comparé à sa carrure, même en pleine forme et avec mes 1m80 je n'aurais aucune chance. Malgré tout je continu, je n'abandonne pas jusqu'à sentir un mouchoir sur mon nez. Après ça, plus rien.

 **Le noir complet.**

 **Jour inconnue, date inconnue, heure inconnue, lieu inconnu.**

 _Un bout de papier..Tout ça est arrivés à cause d'un stupide et insignifiant bout de papier ce trouvant dans cette foutue veste en cuir ! Ma vie a changé d'une mauvaise manière, d'une très mauvaise manière et malheureusement nous ne sommes pas dans un conte de fées où tout se finit bien, non là, tout ne fait qu'empirer._

Vous devez sûrement me prendre pour un fou, et vous avez en partie raison mais laissez-moi juste vous expliquer le pourquoi du comment je me suis retrouvé ici.


	2. Chapter 1

**TITRE :** Just A Piece Of Paper

 **GENRE :** Général / Surnaturel / Angst ( quelques fois ) / Aventure / Romance ( BxB )

 **RATING :** ( Si ça change je vous préviendrais )

 **PLOT :** Un bout de papier..Tout ça est arrivés à cause d'un stupide et insignifiant bout de papier se trouvant dans cette foutue veste en cuir ! Ma vie a changé d'une mauvaise manière, d'une très mauvaise manière et malheureusement nous ne sommes pas dans un conte de fées où tout se finit bien, non là, tout ne fait qu'empirer.

[Sterek]

 **NOTE :** Voilà le premier chapitre de Just A Piece Of Paper ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! J'ai eu des problème avec le prologue car il n'était pas bien formater mais normalement c'est bon donc, bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Pourquoi tu crois qu'il est là ?

\- Tu penses qu'il le libère ?

\- On ne sait même pas d'où il vient.

\- Arrête Scott, lâches le, si Derek te voit il va t'arracher la gorge.

Je grognais et ouvris lentement les yeux pour tomber sur deux grands yeux marrons justes en face de moi. De surprise, je me reculais d'un coup tout en poussant un cri pas très viril et me pris le mur juste derrière moi ce qui, je précise, me fit un mal de chien. Celui en face de moi, Scott je suppose, fit de même, mais se fit rattraper de justesse par quelqu'un. Enfin quelqu'un, je devrais plutôt le qualifier de quelque chose étant donnée sa carrure de bodybuilder.

\- Scott.., gronda une voix grave et rauque.

Le concerné se releva à une vitesse époustouflante et partit de l'autre côté de la pièce avant de répondre de manière innocente :

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Derek, il fait beau aujourd'hui quand même, alors qu'hier..

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le nouvel arrivant lui fonça dessus et le coinça contre le mur, l'avant-bras appuyé contre sa gorge.

\- Ne te fiches pas de moi, Scott. N'oublis pas qui est l'alpha de nous deux.

Il le lâcha et lui lança un regard noir, rectification, un regard rouge avant de se diriger vers moi. Hein ? Des yeux rouges ? Comment ça des yeux rouges ? C'est physiologiquement impossible ça ! J'ai sûrement dû rêver. Ouais, c'est ça, j'ai dû rêver. Je me décalais rapidement sur ma gauche pour m'éloigner de lui mais me retrouvais bloqué par la longueur de la chaîne, malheureusement trop courte, qui me retenait. Je me relevais tout de même pour lui faire face, ne voulant pas rester dans une position de faiblesse face à lui. Oh. De loin il avait l'air moins grand. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il s'était encore rapproché de moi avant de le voir se reculer de quelques pas. Le brun me toisa du regard quelques instants avec un visage impassible et fronça les sourcils en se reculant encore pour se tourner vers les autres personnes présentent auquel je n'avais toujours pas prêté attention.

\- Surveillez-le et ne lui adressez pas la parole, je vais me changer.

Puis il partit par un couloir immédiatement après avoir fini sa phrase. Je n'avais alors pas constaté que son t-shirt était couvert de taches de sang. Mais comment j'avais pu louper ça ? Ce n'est pas un truc qui passe inaperçu quand même. Mais attendez.. Pourquoi était-il couvert de sang ? Si ça se trouve il venait d'assassiner une bande de malfrats, ou il s'était fait attaquer et c'était son sang. Ou bien il avait juste repeint un mur et s'était malencontreusement tâché. Non, si on tient compte de la situation, la première hypothèse m'a l'air beaucoup plus probable. Un raclement de gorge gêné se fit entendre et je portais mon attention sur les quelques personnes présentes dans la pièce. Ils étaient huit, quatre filles et quatre garçons. Personne ne parlait. Seuls les crépitements des flammes de la cheminée se faisaient entendre. Et croyez-moi, je déteste le silence. Surtout quand je n'ai pas pris mon Aderall*.

\- Bon, pas que je veuille vous déranger ou quoi que ce soit d'autre mais je peux au moins m'asseoir sur le canapé ? Fis-je en désignant ce dernier juste devant moi.

La rousse s'apprêtait à répondre mais un des garçons lui lança un regard noir l'en dissuadant. Je soufflais et me laissais glisser contre le mur pour me retrouver de nouveau assis.

\- Est-ce que je peux au moins avoir vos noms ?

Nouveau silence.

\- Merci beaucoup, j'adore les monologues c'est hyper enrichissant intellectuellement parlant.

Ma phrase fut à peine finie qu'un des garçons, le même qui avait ordonné à la rousse par un regard de ne pas me répondre, s'approcha rapidement de moi et me prit par le cou pour me plaquer au mur tout en me soulevant d'une main, me coupant la respiration.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, humain de mes deux, tu vas tout de suite te la fermer ou je te jure que..

Il fut coupé par le retour du brun et me lâcha d'un seul coup me faisant retomber lourdement sur le sol tandis que je toussais et essayais de reprendre ma respiration. Mes yeux s'étaient fermés tout seul alors que j'essayais de faire en sorte que mon coeur se calme mais quand je les rouvris le gars à la carrure de bodybuilder était en train d'enfiler son t-shirt et je crus m'étouffer en le voyant, ce qui bien évidemment, attira toute l'attention sur moi. Enfin, si elle ne l'était pas déjà. Ce gars devait réellement avoir un passé de bodybuilder ou bien il n'était pas humain.

\- Tu lui jures que quoi Jackson ? Lui demanda l'homme qui doit être Derek, d'après ce qu'a dit Scott tout à l'heure.

Le dit Jackson soupira et partit rapidement de la salle. Salle que je n'avais même pas pris la peine d'observer. Elle était grande et les murs étaient constitués de pierres qui m'avaient l'air assez vielles. Il y avait un canapé en cuir rouge juste devant moi devant lequel se trouvait une cheminée elles aussi faîte de pierres. Une grande table en bois était présente avec de nombreuses chaises autour.

Et malgré ces nombreuses places, tout le monde était debout, mis à part moi. Derek s'approcha de moi et me prit le bras pour me relever aisément.

\- Je vais te détacher mais si tu fais ne serait-ce qu'une tentative pour t'échapper je te rattraperais et t'arracherais la gorge, il accentua ses paroles en tenant plus fermement mon bras et rajouta, avec mes dents.

Je déglutis difficilement tandis qu'il sortit une clef et déverrouilla le cadenas de la chaîne qui me retenait. Malgré tout il ne lâcha pas mon bras et continua :

\- Je suis Derek et voici Lydia, Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Malia et Allison. Celui qui vient de partir s'appelle Jackson mais je pense que tu l'as compris. Je leur avais dis de ne pas te toucher mais ces idiots l'ont quand même fait, poursuit-il en touchant du bout des doigts la marque violette autour de mon cou ce qui me fit avoir un mouvement de recul.

Il fronça les sourcils et me lâcha avant d'ordonner à Scott de m'emmener dans..ma chambre. Une fois devant la porte de celle-ci il me fit entrer et referma immédiatement derrière moi sans un mot.

Bon ce n'était pas le top du top mais c'était déjà ça. La pièce était constituée d'un lit simple, d'un bureau, d'une commode et d'une fenêtre verrouillée ainsi que quelques autres objets. Je m'assis sur le lit et me mis à réfléchir à comment j'étais arrivé ici, chose à laquelle j'avais déjà pensé mais s'en obtenir de réponses. Je me couchais alors sur le côté et remarquais que sur la table de chevet se trouvait un morceau de papier. Je le saisis et lu la phrase qui y était inscrite :

 _" Tu n'aurais jamais dû trouver cette veste Stiles, tu ne sais pas encore dans quoi tu t'es engagé "._


	3. Pas un chapitre

Tout d'abord, bonjour !

Et non ce n'est pas un chapitre, mais c'est important alors lisez :

Je sais qu'il n'y a qu'un prologue et deux chapitres de publiés mais je vais mettre cette histoire en "pause", pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai pas de chapitre d'avance donc c'est compliqué car quand je suis en retard pour l'écriture d'un chapitre, je suis obligé de me dépêcher et le chapitre est bâclé. Donc c'est juste une pause le temps d'écrire quelques chapitres d'avances.

A part ça, j'ai quelques idées de nouvelles histoires et donc je les écris pour les retenir et donc j'ai un chapitre de près pour une nouvelle histoire qui serait un sterek, encore et toujours, en UA, c'est à dire sans les loups-garous, elle s'appelle "Professor Hale" et je vous donne le résumé :

"- Je suis sûre que je suis le premier à avoir osé vous répondre, de l'année. C'est vrai quoi, pourquoi s'attirer les foudres du beau professeur de littérature, ce serait dommage. C'est donc pour cela que je suis sûre que vous m'aimez bien, ou du moins que vous m'appréciez. Un peu de défi ne vous fera pas de mal.

Il faillit s'étouffer avec la gorgé de café qu'il venait de prendre mais me répondit tout de même calmement.

\- Je ne vous apprécie pas, et ne vous aime encore moins, Monsieur Stilinski.

\- Non vous m'aimez bien et je le sais, j'ouvris la porte pour m'apprêter à sortir, et s'il vous plaît, appelez moi Stiles.

Juste avant de refermer la porte je pu entendre " Mon dieu, cette année va être l'enfer..". "

Voilà donc si vous aimez bien, dite-le moi et je la continuerais.

J'ai aussi commencé un prologue sur, roulement de tambour...TATATATATAAAA ! Un sterek, c'était prévisible, je sais. C'est aussi un UA sauf qu'il se passe au moyen-âge. Je n'ai pas encore fini le prologue mais je vous mettrais le résumé quand se sera fait.

Voilà, de plus j'ai le brevet blanc, le brevet et l'histoire des arts qui arrivent et presque tous en même temps ! Génial ! Noté l'ironie. Tout ça pour dire que vous n'aurez pas de nouveaux chapitres pour "Just A Piece Of Paper"avant un petit moment.

J'espère que vous serez toujours là à mon retour ! Vous pourrez quand même m'envoyer des messages sur Wattpad et car je reste active.

Voilà, voilà !

PS : Pour "Professor Hale", dont j'ai mis le résumé plus haut, je voulais savoir si ça intéressait quelqu'un de lire le chapitre 1 et de me donner son avis ?

\- All my love


End file.
